Possession Summoning
Possession Summoning (持ち手の召喚 Mochi-te no shōkan) is a Holder Type Magic that makes use of certain items ranging from relics to everyday magical items, though the only people capable of using this type of magic are those that use Shadow/Darkness Magic. Description Possession Summoning Magic is the ability of Shadow and Darkness Magic users to infuse certain objects to create and summon Shadow Creatures. The shadow creatures vary in appearance and abilities, which largely rely on the ability and imagination of the user and item used. Even if two users of this magic use the same item, it does not mean the summoning will bring forth the same shadow creature meaning each summoning is completely unique to the user. Not all items are capable of releasing a shadow creature as the item has to be durable enough to sustain the users magics as well as have a certain amount of malice, which helps the shadow creature take its form and gives it most of its abilities. The items doesn't have to be magical, but it has been proven that those with lingering magical auras such as Ancient relics tend to bring forth stronger and more durable shadow creatures. While each shadow creature does have a will of their own, they can also be controlled by the user through the use of a puppet controller created by the users magic. This puppet controller can take the form on anything the user imagines. They can essentially manipulate their creations as if they were marionettes.The benefits of controlling the Shadow Creature is the increased reaction time as well as the boost in durability. Each item used for the shadow creatures can be summoned at any time by the user, though each summoning does require a slightly higher amount of magic than regular summoning spells. Each shadow creature can be cancelled out by the user or by damaging the item, though small cracks will not affect it in the least. The item has to be almost completely broken for it to be dispelled, since some users are capable of infusing the items with their magic to fix said item, though this of course drains the users magic faster. Light magic does have a strong affect against the Shadow Creatures and tend to do the most harm specially those with purifying capabilities. All Shadow Creatures are capable of strong Shadow/Darkness magic, but depending on the item can have different types of magic as well. Users Kaishi Maskara Shadow Jester The Shadow Jester uses a mask made of strong alloy to summon a shadow creature. The mask used to belong to a traveling performer, who after was publicly shamed went on a murdering spree killing hundreds. Though he was eventually stopped the only thing remaining of him was his mask, that after being passed to numerous owners was believed to be cursed as all the owners died. The mask was said to have been lost, but was later found by Kai, who eventually made it his own and using the previous owners hatred summoned what he calls Shadow Jester. * Shadow Daggers: Shadow Jester shoots out small shadow daggers in pairs of three. He can shoot these in a consecutive manner. If they make contact with the target, a small flower blooms from the base of the dagger and then proceed to create a small explosion which serves more in creating strong concussive damage. A more advance spell to this spell he calls Roulette, which uses the chains and two cross shaped boards attached to his back. He releases himself from the chains and attaches them to his opponent, which he does by throwing the cross shaped boards towards his foe and when in range, the chains attached themselves to the target. Once the target is hooked, the boards will begin to spin in place causing the one caught to spin as well. While hundreds of shadow daggers appear in mid-air. The shadow daggers then fly straight towards the foe piercing them numerous times. * Bundles of Fun: '''The Shadow Jester starts this spell by creating cards made of shadow/darkness magic, then proceeds to to throw them at his target(s) which then in turn explode when making contact. Shadow Jester is capable of creating up to ten cards in one throw so firing a slew of these explosive cards is quite an easy task. Another more advanced form of this magic is when Shadow Jester creates 52 giant poker cards that appear high above subsequently the giant cards begin to fall, raining down on the target creating powerful explosions when hitting the ground or object. This spell going by the name '''52 Pick Up. * House of Cards: '''This spell starts by covering the opponent in large amounts of Shadow/darkness magic soon there after what seems to be a massive building appears surrounding the target. The walls are made up of playing cards. The walls and rooms are constantly changing while the halls are roamed by large card creatures each with a different weapon and number. Though there are multiple copies of each card only the joker card is one of a kind. The joker card is more of a shadow and is able to blend in with the large building and attack from anywhere and everywhere. The walls are incredibly durable and quick at regenerating if destroyed. Only defeating the Shadow Jester or the Joker card will undo the spell. * '''Box of Swords: Thanatos * Knight * Dark Prince